2013-04-30 - Godly Introductions
Ahhh Metropolis - the Big Apricot. Home of Superman, the Daily Planet, and Lexcorp. One of the shining examples of human progress to be found in the United States. Sleek, modern, clean, and protected by the watchful eye of arguably the world's most powerful and beloved champion of truth and justice. It is also a place where much like New York, that which would be extremely odd in most places is almost commonplace, which may explain why most of the pedestrians on the sidewalk in front of the Empire State Building simply weave around the tall, powerfully muscled fellow in a pseudo-toga who's standing in front of it, a map of the city unfurled in his hands as he studies it with a mildly puzzled expression on his face. "I do not think I am where I intended to be..." Hercules murmurs, mostly to himself. Kara Zor-El taps Valkyrie and points down from where they're sitting for their daily lunch on top of the Daily Planet. Kara locked the door so that Jimmy can't come up to the roof to star mooningly at her. "Hey.. do you see that?" she asks, pointing off in the distance at one of the many specks down on the street a distance away. It's so cute how Kara just assumes. She thinks. "Hey.. I think that's Hercules. You'd probably like him. He's a god like you're a goddess. Feel like going over to say hi?" "... yeah. Ishtotallyhim...", says Barbara while slowing down on her chewing of the sandwich Kara usually gives her, their tradition of having lunch on top of the Daily Planet maybe the moment she enjoys the most in her whole day. That being said, it doesn't help with seeing things that Supergirl so readily assumes everyone can spot, but Valkyrie does try, when she can, not act like a total loser close to her friend. Wiping her lips with her hand once again the asgardian clears her throat, standing up and taking Dragonfang in her hand while mounting Pegasus. "Do you think he knows Thor!?", the girl grins and waggles an eyebrow at her friend, looking pretty eager. Kara Zor-El shrugs a bit as she floats up. "I think he mentioned knowing Thor, yeah. Cmon... lets go, I think he's lost or something with that map - unless he's really wanting to see the Empire State Building." She flies flies off towards the Empire State building, making sure to not go too far ahead Hercules shrugs slightly, folding up the map and glancing about just in time to spot Kara approaching, smiling brightly and waving a brawny arm towards her, "Ah, Supergirl! Well-met my friend! I hope you are well?" He tilts his head curiously, a warm smile playing across his features as the Girl of Steel approaches. Flying behind Supergirl is Pegasus, the enormous black-furred stallion that Valkyrie rides into battle, the asgardian smiling along with Kara as they both land, her furious steed looking about as if this kind of meeting is completely unbecoming of it's rider. Waving a bit shyly Barbara lands a bit farther than her friend, behind Supergirl. Strange stance and behavior for a woman clad in all the hallmark clothes of an asgardian warrior. Then again, asgardian females in battelgear are rare indeed. Kara Zor-El lands in front of the Empire State Building, along with Valkyrie on her pegasus. "Yeah!" she smiles. "I was over on the other side of the city eating lunch with my friend..." she says, pointing to the Daily Planet way off in the distance, "and I saw you so thought we could drop by and say hey!" She pauses. "So.... hey!" She looks over at Valkyrie, then back to Hercules. "And this is my friend, Valkyrie. You two probably have a lot in common since you're both gods... goddesses." She thinks, then says, "deities." She makes formal introductions. "Valkyrie, Hercules.... Hercules? Valkyrie." Hercules nods towards Kara, "I had heard that Metropolis was among the most wondrous cities of this modern age. I can safely say that now I have seen it with my own eyes, that such tales are indeed true! Never have I seen such a place." He laughs, "It makes me feel old!" He seems to find that terribly amusing, laughing richly in that deep, warm voice of his. Then his eyes slide past Kara to Valkyrie, still twinkling with mirth, and he moves forward to greet her properly. "Well met, Valkyrie..." If permitted, he'll take her hand and kiss the back of it briefly, "Speaking of tales, I can see that the legends of the fierce beauty of the Valkyrie do not do you justice." "... Oh gosh...", the woman smirks and blushes, finding having her hand kissed awkward and amusing in equal measures, and she even looks about to see if anyone is watching, as if it's insanely more intimate and blush-inducing than all the hugging and kissing she does with Kara. "So cuteth!", she blurts out, finding the need to speak... godly. Valkyrie bows like a Disney princess would, and looks to Kara, and giggles some more, and then back at Hercules "Ohmigods... you... you are smoking hot as well, Mr. Hercules...", those blue eyes roaming -everywhere-. "Did the All-Father send you too?" "The All-Father? No, no...I..." He chuckles, grinning a bit impishly, "Seem to have fallen out of Olympus and decided 'twould be more entertaining to wander the world of men once more. Odin is a worthy lord, however. I know my own father, Mighty Zeus, has great respect for him." Hercules is completely unabashed about giving Valkyrie quite the once-over as well, still looking greatly amused, only now with a healthy side-helping of interest, "I see you have accustomed yourself to the speech of the modern day far more easily than I." Kara Zor-El rubs the bridge of her nose with her hand as Barbara starts calling Hercules hot. And Hercules is a lady's man... as he went into great detail about to Kara last time. She smiles at Valkyrie, then back at Hercules. "So um.... I'm guessing you're lost. Were you looking for any specific sites in Metropolis?" "Mighty Zeus, like in Wrath of the Titans character...? I... I thought it was like, just a movie...", and tilting her head to the side Barbara just looks at the tall male before her, trying to put two and two together. "Is this Olympus in Asgard? Did you get hurt or something?", and looking about the man, Valkyrie speaks to Kara "Can you see any broken stuff with your Doctor Vision, Kara? To me he looks -totally- fine... Kara Zor-El pauses and murmurs to Barbara, "Actually, Zeus is a god, sort of like Odin. He's the father of one of my friends in San Francisco and apparently Hercules' father too." She then listens to Barbara. "Um.... broken stuff? Doctor vi- do you mean my x-ray vision?" "Olympus in Asgard?" Hercules blinks, a bit confused, and shakes his head, "No...Olympus is another realm. Separate from Asgard and its' other storied realms." He frowns a touch, "But surely you know this already?" He chuckles though at the mention of anything being broken, "My "fall" was but a jest fair warrior. I am quite unharmed...and it would take far more than a tumble to harm me!" He looks back to Kara and blinks a bit, then laughs, "Ah yes! He takes out his map and unfurls it again, "I have heard there are many drinking establishments of great repute to be found in the area known as "Suicide Slum...." Valkyrie frowns some at the many corrections made at what she speaks, obviously a bit frustrated at herself. Standing up and taking a more 'serious' stance, the blonde folds both arms over her chest and looks at Kara, and then back at the man, letting the two 'brainsmart' people talk while she tries to figure out what exactly does that all mean. And also... "Yes, well, X-Ray is doctor stuff, isn't it? And you are like, a super scientist!" Kara Zor-El scrunches her nose. "Suicide Slum isnt really a great place, actually. Lots of crimes going on there, even with me and Kal here to stop them." She pauses. "Though I guess they probably do have good bars there. I don't exactly go to bars, you know." She looks back at Valkyrie and puts her hand on Barbara's back consolingly, not wanting her friend to think she said something dumb. Even when she said something dumb. So instead she changes the subject. "Yeah so... if you want maybe we can show you around. I know Metropolis really well, and Valkyrie knows bars really well." She smiles at Barbara. "Ah yes, of course...silly mortal laws. Not that -all- mortal laws are silly, just a few..." Hercules shrugs and chuckles once more, then glances towards Valkyrie and grins once more, "Ahhh, you are familiar with such locales? You will have to show me!" Only now does he finally seem to notice the Pegasus standing just a few feet away, "Ahhh, and this, I presume, is your magnificent steed?" Barbara smiles at her friend's caress, cheering up somewhat fast and leaning in to kiss the powerful blonde on the cheek, as she usually does. At the mentioning of bars the woman just grins and shrugs "Well, sure, I can totally show you bars! And Kara can come and like, totally get wasted with us!", and with a grin she wraps a single arm around Supergirl, drawing her closer in a pseudo-hug. Behind her the might Pegasus hits it's hooves on the concrete, creating cracks on it as Hercules looks at it. The creature is incredibly powerful, and it looks menacing and entirely without friends. Kara Zor-El smiles and shrugs. "I actually sorta take 'mortal laws' pretty seriously. Guest on this planet, sort of makes sense to follow their laws." She then bites her lip and says, "I don't really think I can get ... um... wasted, actually. Plus in the event I did, it would probably be bad for everyone." she mentions, remembering what happened when she got drugged with synthetic red kryptonite in a drink, which simulated Kara being intoxicated and without inhibitions. One injured Captain Marvel, several injured Titans, 3 destroyed bars, 1025 broken windows, and 382 kissed random men later, Kara still hasnt lived it down. "But I think it would be cool to go with you guys anyway?" "Ahhh, one day I'll have to find you some of Dionysus' wine, or better yet some Ambrosia." Herc grins towards Valkyrie, "Though a fine Asgardian Ale or Mead would no doubt be equally worthy. But until that day I suppose we will have to settle for mortal repast." He doesn't look particularly intimidated by the mighty steed, but he's courteous not to go pawing at somebody else's horse. "Lead on, fair ladies!" "AW, come -on-, you can't be my baby sister like, forever! I mean, I am pretty sure it's against the law to go about smashing cars and, mmm... well... having super horses living in your building, but you do totally do it! YOU are such a bad ass outlaw and you don't even know it! And if you can't get wasted, at least drink with me! I mean, there are some stuff that are actually very good tasting!", Barbara says hugging Kara and kissing her temple before she chuckles "It will be super to have a night out sometime..." Kara Zor-El looks over at Barbara. "Yeah but I actually got drunk once when -" she gets kissed on the temple, then continues, "... when someone drugged me with red kryptonite and I sort of.... raised chaos on the entire west coast. They almost brought out the army thinking I went evil or something. It freaked people out. Heck it freaked my teammates out." She shrugs. "Freaked me out. Plus I once got a bar shut down just by being in it so I don't want to get any more businesses closed down." She then offers, "I could have like... shirley temples or something? I mean it's not like alcohol will effect me anyway so might as well have stuff that tastes good anyway?" "You do make a compelling case, Kara." Hercules notes, "Best to savor the experience however you can, and if the alcoholic libations are not to your liking, then there's not much point in drinking them, is there?" Hercules smiles brightly, "After all, even for an immortal, life is too short to waste time with things one does not enjoy!" He moves about and oh-so-casually slips a heavily muscled arm around the waist of each girl, "So tell me, which direction might we be headed?"